The processing of two-component materials for producing adhesive bonds and/or seals has been known, and is used in a very large variety of fields of technology. For the various fields of use that differ in part quite considerably with regard to the specifications in practice, different packaging configurations for the components of the system and applicators adapted thereto have been developed.
In the industrial sector, coordinated controlled systems dominate, in which primarily pumps and pneumatic conveyance devices can be used for expelling the system components out of the respective packaging units. Such systems are suitable conditionally for small series production and in general they can be not suitable for the artisanal sector.
In the artisanal sector, for example, for the preparation of adhesive bonds or seals on the construction site or in vehicle window replacement, manually operated applicators dominated, and now power grid- and battery-operated apparatuses have been available for several years. They have made the strength-sapping expulsion process considerably easier for craftsmen and they have allowed for the first time the use of larger packagings with corresponding expulsion forces; however, the range of use is limited.
Some limitations in the artisanal sector result from the chemical composition of known two-component materials and the associated physicochemical parameters and processing conditions. Thus, the systems having very high quantitative ratios of the individual components—such as 30:1 or higher, for example—can be mixed only with difficulty with sufficient precision using known apparatuses. Some systems, at least at low temperatures of less than a few degrees Celsius, which, however, should be completely mastered for artisanal use, have a viscosity that is so high that their expulsion from the packaging involves large force expenditure or current consumption. Moreover, in some known systems, the admissible “open time” (pot life) is too short, and/or the so-called “safe drive away time” (in the sector of vehicle window replacement) is long, particularly at low temperatures.
Therefore, systems made of a moisture-reactive composition and of a curing agent component to be admixed in a substantially smaller proportion have been developed by the present applicant. These systems satisfy important practical specifications in an excellent manner.
Regarding state-of-the-art, reference is moreover made to WO 2008/076941 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,460 A, DE 10 2006 038897 A1 as well as DE 101 64 385 C1.